


Only You

by waddiwasiwitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Rebecca misses Jean and she also knows he is wallowing. She is determined to fix both problems.





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Incognito4713](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito4713/gifts).

> Request on Tumblr:   
Okay: 4; havolina, pre promised day They are assembling shit for the ice cream truck As per usual: go wild but its also okay if you don't feel it :) just gimme a head up if you don't Love you waddi 💕
> 
> Thank you so much for this. I really hope you like. I took a bit of liberty with your request though. I got this scene in my head and I had to write it. Hopefully, you don’t mind.

**Only You**

Rebecca stared out the truck window mindlessly. The smell of cigarettes hung in the air and she found she didn’t mind it so much for once. It reminded her of why they were on this trip. 

_They say love makes you blind. Does it also make you lose your sense of smell?_

When she had briefly dated Jean, she had pestered him to give it up. He never did just like he could never give up following Roy Mustang. 

_Damn Colonel. _

But she could at least understand that part. As annoying and arrogant as Mustang was, he was a leader and she would help propel him to the top where she knew he would do good. It didn’t make him any less annoying though. Of course, she still had a bone to pick with him about telling Havoc to dump her.

Butterflies wrestled in her stomach as she tapped a finger on the door handle. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to be there already or if she wanted the trip to last longer.

_Maybe I should take up smoking for my nerves?_

She was stirred from her thoughts by a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry so much.” She turned around to meet Maria’s kind eyes. “I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you.”

Rebecca forced a smile. “I hope so.”

She looked forward again. Once Maria had got word of what was happening, Armstrong and Breda had arranged for her to come back into the country. The two women got on well and she had offered to hide Maria in her apartment on her return. 

Over a bottle of wine, they had confided in each other about their love lives and Maria had encouraged her to go and see Jean. Unlike Rebecca, Maria couldn’t visit Denny without giving everything away. Just like Riza couldn’t throw away all she had worked for to set up house with Mustang. She was the lucky one. She had a chance to love and be loved. 

After a conversation with Breda over the phone, Rebecca suggested enlisting Jean’s help and using his family’s store to surreptitiously gather their munitions and supplies for the upcoming coup. She knew how bored and useless he felt at home and that he would jump at the opportunity. Breda thought it was a great idea and suggested she visit him in person. That was how she found herself here, staring out the windscreen, her fingers curled in her lap.

The day of reckoning was coming and Rebecca wanted to see Havoc once more before everything went to hell. Ever since he had been paralysed she didn’t have the courage to go and see him but she had started writing to him. She wasn’t sure if he would reply but he did and then it became a regular correspondence. They tried to keep it light, make it the one thing they didn’t have to talk about the upcoming war, the Homunculi, the chance they could all die if certain people (or monsters) got their way. 

She caught sight of the wooden signpost saying “Havoc’s General Store this way”. Her smile dropped and she sucked in her breath as the truck followed the sign and turned down a dirt path road.

The driver looked over at her. “It’s Havoc’s’ you’re looking for, right?” He must have sensed her unease. Rebecca opened her mouth to confirm but nothing came out. 

“Yes,” Maria spoke up from the back of the truck. “We really appreciate the lift, sir.”

“Good.” He took out his cigarette and flicked the ash into the ashtray. “Follow the road. There is a small village about a ten-minute walk from here. There's a small inn up in the village and you should be able to rent out rooms.”

Giving their thanks, the two women got out of the truck. They both had small battered suitcases as they were travelling lightly. 

Rebecca looked around and almost expected tumbleweed to fly by. Havoc’s General Store really was in the middle of nowhere. She was a city girl, who had not spread too much time in the countryside. Jean used to talk about home and how he missed it. His face used to light up when he thought about family and home.

_I miss him._

She licked her lips, her feet suddenly unmoving. This meant something, coming all this way to see him. 

Maria gave her a gentle shove. “Go on, you know what to do, Becca. Go get your man. You can talk to him later about the other crap. Kiss him first, alright. I’ll head up to the inn and see if I can get us a room.”

Becca rolled her eyes and wiped her damp palms on her skirt. Grimacing, she hoped she didn’t look as sweaty as she felt. What if Jean wasn’t there? He could be at home. Maybe it would be his mother in the store? And what would she say then? 

_Grow up, Becca, you can do this._

She put one foot in front of the other and tried to ignore the snort coming from behind. She looked over her shoulder and sent the woman a glare. This was not funny. Maria gave her a thumbs up. 

When Rebecca arrived at the door, she took a deep breath. The “Open” sign was on display and she pushed the door open. The bell above her rang as she stepped inside. There was a slight musty smell.

“I’ll be right with you,” a familiar voice said. 

Rebecca’s heart at sang at the voice. It appeared to be coming from a doorway behind the counter. It was likely a storeroom of some kind. Her heart raced and. she looked around the store. She could see clothes, cleaning fluids, food and all sorts. This really was a general store. She always thought that country folk were strange; Imagine getting everything you wanted in one place. On the other hand, it was perfect for the purposes she was here for. 

The sound of movement caused her to turn her head to the doorway behind the counter. 

“Sorry about that,” Jean wheeled into view and she could see the moment his eyes caught sight of her as his jaw dropped and His eyes widened. “Becca?”

She smiled, although she was fighting back tears. He looked good.

“Jean, I missed you.”

He came out from behind the counter. “God, it’s good to see you, Becca, but why are you here?”

“I came to see you, doofus.”

“I didn’t want you to see me like this.” He bowed his head. “Pretty pathetic, huh?”

“Are you blind as well as paralysed you dumbass? I’m here because I wanted to see you.” She swallowed the lump forming in her throat as he raised his head. “You’ve heard that it’s all about to go down?”

He nodded. “I just wish I could help.” He sighed heavily. “I wish I could be of use instead of stuck in this chair while all my friends are fighting for their lives and for Amestris.”

It broke her heart to hear him sound so despondent. And he was wrong. So wrong. He wasn’t useless. He just needed reminding.

“But you can help,” she said softly. “That’s the other reason why I am here. To enlist your help in taking down those freaking monsters.”

“I don’t need your pity.” He turned his wheelchair around.

She drew her eyebrows together. “If you don’t shut up, I will slap you.” She took a deep breath. “Look at me,” she ordered. He turned around slowly, reluctantly. She continued, “I’m here with Maria Ross and on Breda’s suggestion. We need someone to coordinate all the supplies we’re going to need and it’s best it’s somewhere out of the eye of the military.”

His eyes widened and she thought she could see some of his old fire in them. “Our store?” His face lit up. “Really. You think I can help?”

She smiled at him, a warmth spreading in her chest. “Of course, you can. I believe in you, Jean Havoc.”

His eyes were shining. “Hmm. We have an old truck out back. It’s not really in use at the moment.” He shrugged his shoulders. “We could use it to transport supplies wherever the Boss needs ‘em.”

She tilted her head. “See you’re good at this.”

“Frowning, he asked, “Hang on, is that the only reason you came?”

She laughed, loudly, louder than she meant. “Of course not, and I already told you that.”

Maybe Maria was right? She probably should have kissed him first. He watched her, expectantly, and she knew that it was now or never.

“Do you know why I really came?”

He arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms. 

She stepped closer to him and locked her eyes on his. “Anyone could have come here to ask you this favour, to work with us. But I wanted to see you, Jean. I know we’ve been writing but it’s not the same.”

He took her hands. “Becca, I missed you like crazy these last few months. I should never have broken up with you when we moved to Central.”

“Damn straight you shouldn’t.” She sniffled but Jean had her hands and she couldn’t wipe away the tears forming in her eyes. “But you did the right thing in going to Central.” He squeezed her hands harder. “Never tell Mustang this, but I respect him and think that he would do well if he makes it to the top.” 

His lips twitched. “That’s my girl.”

She dipped her head and pressed her lips to his. He let go of her hands as she deepened the kiss. Her now free hands went to cup his face. This was an awkward position but she was damned if she was going to let it get in the way of this reunion kiss. When they pulled apart, it was with a laugh. 

“Jean?” a voice called.

“Oh shit,” he said as an older woman came out into the store. 

Jean rubbed the back of his neck. “Hi, Mom.”

She looked from him to Becca. “Who’s this?”

Blushing Rebecca offered her hand. “Hi, Mrs Havoc, I’m Rebecca Catalina.”

Jean’s mom took her hand and shook it. “Oh, are you the Becca who’s been writing him? Everyone will be delighted to meet Jean’s sweetheart. You’ll stay for dinner won’t you?”

Becca’s face felt even warmer if that was possible and she looked at Jean, who looked just as embarrassed but wearing a grin all the same.

“Would you mind if I stay?”

“I’d love that, although you should probably bring Maria too. She’s not waiting outside, is she?”

She laughed. “No, she went up to the village, to see if she could get us a room at the inn.”

Jean’s mom smiled. “Why don’t you two go in the back. I think I can take care of the store for a while.”

Jean lifted an eyebrow and took her hands again. “How about it?”

Rebecca smiled. “I think we have a lot of catching up to do.”

She felt like her heart was about to burst. Suddenly, it didn’t matter that they were facing a fight that she couldn’t imagine winning. They would face it together and fight for those they loved. And if the saying that love conquered all was true, then there would be no stopping them. 

_Bring in on, fuckers._

_ **Fin** _


End file.
